paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassie
1st Generation pup that I adopted from DazzlingGem on Deviantart~! Cassie has dark reddish-orange fur and long fluffy ears, much like her sister Indiana, but it's much darker. She has a dark gray splotch covering her rear and her tail, her cheek tufts and chin, and a small spot on her right flank. Her face is a dark tannish-gray color, while her neck and stomach goes to a light gray. Her eyes are a very light blue. She wears a dark turquoise collar. Her badge has a paintbrush with light green paint and two small paw prints. She's a lot like Minka from Littlest Pet Shop. Cassie is very excitable and eccentric, always racing from one place to another, an overall very hyper and extremely friendly pup. She loves to draw and make creations for her friends. When she's having an artist block, she curls up in her pup house. trying to scribble and doodle and get things back to where she wants them. Sometimes if she feels her art isn't good enough, she'll have a depression spell and won't draw anything or will draw only sad looking color themes. Will work on this eventually Crush: As of right now, she does not have a boyfriend, putting herself more into friendship and her work- usually a bit naive and oblivious if any pup has a crush on her. Even though she doesn't quite understand her feelings, she might have a crush on Daniel after he helped her out when she fell off her ladder while painting Sam's Nursery for Madison. Later on they get married and have four pups, Mona, Josephine, Aster, and Leonardo. Random: *She's Indiana's younger sister(by 30 minutes) and she loves her sister to bits, even though they tend to bicker quite a bit *Her voice actress would be Andrea Libman- the voice of Pinkie Pie *Her apprentice is Samantha and she loves having another pup to paint with and teach *She actually doesn't live with the PAW Patrol, but lives with another older dog named Morgan, in town, where she works as her partner/apprentice as they work to create cartoons and childrens books. She helps the PAW Patrol with jobs like painting houses, furniture, Etc. She helps her and takes over while she's on a little bit of maternity leave after she has her puppies *She loves to paint nurseries- she also teaches an art class at the rec center- and makes drawings for sick kids at the children's hospital *Cassie loves hanging out with her nieces and nephews: Brayden , Boomer , Layla , and Miska ; often making them really nice gifts and taking them out places. *When she's older she teaches Art Education at West Paw High School Family: *Indiana- Sister *Bang- Brother-in-law *Brayden - Nephew *Boomer - Nephew *Layla - Niece *Miska - Niece Catchphrases: *''I'll be there at two shakes of a brush!'' *''Splatter and flick, i'll get it done quick!'' *''Painting is what I do best! '' Stories By Me: *Pups Paint the Town Stories By Others: Collaborations: HNI_0042.JPG|Adorable headshot made by 258Raindrop Cassie.png|Original photo made by Dazzlinggem on deviantart Paint fight.png|My side of art trade with Confetii- Cassie and her Apprentice Samantha having a paint fight All of the puptags!.jpg|Awesome gift from Mackie!! So many badges! :0 Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Pups Category:Females Category:Relatives Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:West Paw High School Teacher Category:Female Character Category:Sister Category:Little sister Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Friendly Characters